


Fire and Ice

by LostSpaceCadetLeon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSpaceCadetLeon/pseuds/LostSpaceCadetLeon
Summary: A new-comer is on board Huxs' ship and the General is unsure how he feels about the blue alien that now wanders his ship and assumes control of it at times. Hux is a very prideful man and Thrawn (clone) very much wants to gain that mans trust, not only to make a ally but to also have someone on the ship that can speak his language and satisfy his needs.





	1. Chapter 1

“General calm down, the Resistance don’t have the upper hand just yet,” The voice smooth and undaunted by the battle that was happening outside the bay window. Quickly thought out plans laid to actions as orders were given from the newcomer.

Hux turned staring at the man wondering who dared bark orders at his men, freezing where he stood as his mouth hung open as he was about to argue. Red eyes glancing at him and meeting his gaze before the man walked more towards the center of the bridge still giving commands. His uniform was a sharp stark white and pressed neatly, fitting his form well.

Huxs’ eyes following the mans’ movements studying him as the man weighed options before going for a more aggressive approach and sending more TIE Pilots into the fray. Overwhelming the X-wing fighters and causing them to back out from their mission.

Red eyes meeting Huxs’ eyes again. He straightened up and looked at the newcomer who had just waltzed in and taken control of the bridge. His eyebrow arching in irritation.

“My apologies General you seemed frustrated about the situation I just merely assessed the field and went with the best course of action,” the alien spoke as he tilted his chin up, studying the General. “Let me introduce myself. I’m…”

“I know bloody well who you are mitth'raw'nuruodo also known as Thrawn by your former colleagues in the Old Empire.” Hux snapped at the man before him. His blood boiling that someone had come in and took control of his crew.

“Impressive most people cannot pronounce my full name correctly, my apologies for assuming control of your bridge. I was out of line, the Supreme Leader wishes me to follow you, to shadow you and to oversee your strategy plans.” Blue lips twitching into a smirk.

Hux was internally screaming, he might as well throw a tantrum with how much his blood was boiling in anger. Send someone to watch him?! The great General Hux being watched over by someone thought to be long dead and at one point a temporary mentor when Hux was in the academy. This couldn’t possibly be real.

“Do not fret General I’m not him, though I have his likeness and thoughts I am a clone,” Thrawn said as he studied the Generals’ face. “I believe we have matters to discuss.”

Hux nodded putting one of the lieutenants in charge in his absence as he left the bridge with the clone. His jaw clenched tightly as he followed the man in white. Why did this clone get priority over him in rank? Hux had worked his ass off for several years and still remained General.

“Now I’m not here to step on your toes General or steal your place I have my own interests to attend to.” Thrawn looked at the man from the corner of his eye before looking forward and continuing to stride down the corridor to one of the conference rooms.

“Then why are you here?” Huxs’ voice clipped and full of disdain as he followed Thrawn into the conference room. “Why would they have brought you about now?”

Thrawn sat at the head of the table setting his elbows on the table, his fingertips meeting one another as he pondered for a moment. “Do cool your temper General, Supreme Leader brought me here so I could make sure everything was in proper order. From the ship itself down to its crew, I have no doubt though you run a tight ship. Your file was marvelous and I wouldn’t expect anything less of you General. Another smile crossing those damned blue lips.

Hux took in a deep breath composing himself before he sat down in one of the seats, slightly away from Thrawn. Red eyes watching his every move. He bit his bottom lip, shifting uncomfortably. "So why is it you’ve brought me here Thrawn?”

Thrawns’ lips twitched into a smirk again. “I’ve come to make an offer of sorts. You do well in commanding your ship General however your strategy needs a tad more work.” Turning his head to look fully at the General he spoke again “, I will help you but on a few conditions.”

Hux tilted his head quirking an eyebrow. “What conditions?”

Thrawn grinned wickedly sending a shiver down the Generals’ spine. “When I teach you strategy we will be in my quarters. For things you get correct you will be rewarded, if you get something wrong you get punished. Also absolutely no clothes. I want you exposed.”

Huxs’ jaw dropped at the request. Though it did start to rouse a different side of him. “I will need some time to process this so I can give you a proper answer Grand Admiral.” He chewed on his bottom lip as his hands ran nervously against his pants.

“I will give you three days then, just three. Until then I bid you a lovely evening cycle General.” Thrawn got up and walked away leaving Hux in shock.


	2. Shower Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux is losing his mind after Thrawns' proposal, he's never had to deal with such strong physical reactions. His curiosity is starting to get the better half of him and he's beginning to day dream of the alien in his refresher.

Hux had not been able to sleep that night, thoughts running wild through his mind as he lay in bed. How dare this person come into his life and throw a wrench into his plans. He was also confused by what he felt for the Grand Admiral, he knew he shouldn’t feel what he did but at the same time he wanted to pursue the need and feelings against better judgement.

He sat up scratching his jaw, feeling the beginnings of stubble collecting across his jaw, rolling out of bed he turned off the alarm clock which now chimed notifying that his day cycle had started. Wandering into his refresher he looked himself over in the mirror, seeing the tired look in his own features he sighed heavily before shaving his face then stepping into his shower, the water welcoming to his aching frame and relaxing him from his thoughts. As he closed his eyes and faced the stream of warm water thought had become images in his mind, his body ached for touch and all he could think about was Thrawns’ hands wandering his body, exploring and getting to know every inch of him.

Hux drew his bottom lip in between his teeth as he let the images play out. His cheeks painted crimson as he wondered what it would be like to be touched by someone else rather than his own hands, even if that was also a rare occasion. Hux had never had contact with another human let alone another being. Hux groaned as his own nimble fingers wrapped around his cock though in his imagination they weren’t his, it wasn’t his hand but the Grand Admirals. 

Hux became unhinged and consumed by the thought, his hips rocking forward, fucking himself into his own hand. Soon he whined softly imagining Thrawn teasing him all the while praising the General. A dangerous game as Hux teetered on the edge of bliss, his noises becoming obscene, sounding like a whore working for credits, then falling to begging the Grand Admiral for release out loud. Words echoing off the walls around him, soon a cry came forward as cum spilled across his knuckles. 

Cleaning up quickly, Hux stepped out toweled off, again looking at himself in the mirror, skin flushed and cheeks crimson with embarrassment. Never had he let himself go or get so caught up in someone in such a manner. He set his hair in its usual style, dressed, then headed for the bridge.

Thrawn turned upon seeing the General coming through the doors to the bridge. “Ah, good you’re alive I thought something had happened you’re usually never late even if it is by a few minutes.”

Hux glanced at one of the clocks near-by, he was late by thirty minutes. “My apologies Grand Admiral I had personal matters to take care of.”

Thrawn hummed and studied the General. “I’m sure you did… however don’t let it happen again General.”

Hux mentally cursed himself and the man before him. Maybe if this stranger hadn’t have popped out of no-where then he wouldn’t be so distracted or blushing at the thought of getting taken by his superior. Anger slightly bubbled under the surface. It was his fault anyways for making such a sleazy offer, an offer which the General hated to admit but he wanted to take it. He wanted to be touched by the Grand Admiral to be pressed against every possible surface and take by the Chiss man. 

His cheeks gaining a scarlet tint as his thoughts surfaced again before being pushed down again, he caught the smirk that had crossed Thrawns’ lips. Those damned blue lips that would be the death of him.


	3. A Strategy Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux obliges to Thrawns' request though he has some stipulations, his mind however is changed.

Hux had managed to avoid Thrawn for about four days, making sure their shifts were different or had very little overlap so he didn’t have to see so much of the alien. He didn’t dislike Thrawn, however Thrawn had overrun his thoughts and made him have these damn urges that he wasn’t quite sure how to handle or properly take care of other than relieving himself in the refresher from time to time. 

He was embarrassed that this man had torn everything apart, he felt like a helpless teenager, like when he was back at the academy and going through puberty. That’s when he found out he had an attraction to other men but he heavily suppressed his desires. He saw it to be a weakness if you caved to natural desires.

Mulling over Thrawns’ offer he bit his lip. Maybe he could go to one ‘training’ get it out of his system and go back to his mundane routine. His hand scrubbing at his face as he groaned, looking at the schedule he noticed that he had a full day cycle with Thrawn. He would give Thrawn his answer then.

As he got ready for his shift he took his time making sure his image came off as sharp and dangerous but presentable. He took it a step further spritzing himself with his favorite cologne.

Leaving his quarters after he draped his great coat around his shoulders he took long meaningful strides towards the bridge, officers moving out of his way as he walked by. Walking through the giant blaster doors to the bridge Hux noticed Kylo Ren was bickering with the alien, his anger flaring in his words as the alien seemed calm, cool, and collective answering with witty remarks. Hux couldn’t help but smirk at the banter going on. Shock crossing his features as Kylo went to choke the force user and failed. 

Thrawn smirked. “Ysalamiri are quite useful they negate the effects of your force powers. “

Huxs’ attention was drawn to the orange yellow lizard looking creature perked on Thrawns’ shoulders, the lizard made a small noise upon noticing Hux and skittered down Thrawns’ frame and over to Hux.

Hux knelt down to the strange creature and held out his hand, ysalamir nuzzling the hand that was held out to her before skittering up to the Generals’ shoulders and resting across them. Ren shoved past Hux as he left the bridge causing the lizard to make a predatory noise.

“Mmmm that’s curious, Ysalamir usually doesn’t allow other to hold her, usually she’ll bite people who try to touch her. I wonder why she likes you.” Thrawn said studying his own pet that had perched upon Huxs’ shoulders.

“Thrawn I would like to give you my answer at your offer.”

“Oh, do tell,” His red eyes focusing on Hux.

“I will accept your offer, however the first go will be a test run, if I do not like it then I will not wish to continue training strategy with you. Is that understood?”

Thrawn grinned and nodded. “I can agree to these terms, they are fair. Though believe me General you won’t be disappointed, I think you’ll be rather pleased to be honest. Would you like to start tonight, after our shift?”

Hux thought for a moment then nodded. “Yes I suppose that is fine.”

“Assume your bridge General.” Thrawn said stepping away with a coy smile on his lips. 

The shift ran smoothly and Hux successfully had bested a rebel fighter team taking out two squadrons when they came in close for combat. His success had him filled to the brim with pride. When the ship sounded for night shift Thrawn handed Hux a holocoin which contained the location of his room. 

“Go freshen up and meet me in half an hour, I’ll make us something to eat so no need to stop by the galley.”

Hux nodded and smiled. He enjoyed the thought of a home cooked meal. Well at least as good as it could be for being in space.

-Thirty Mins Later-

Hux stood outside of the door, knocking hesitantly on the door. It soon slid open to allow him entry, rather than being in his uniform Hux sported nice black slacks and a red button down that was tucked in to his slacks, nicely polished dress shoes pulling it all together.

“My, my, what did I do to deserve to see you in something other than your uniform?” Thrawn said as he was finishing up his cooking. 

Hux inhaled the scent humming at the smell, the smell of Italian sausage and spaghetti cooking. “Oh that does smell good. Are you making spaghetti?”

“Yes I figured it would be a comfort to you rather than the thing I usually eat.” Thrawn peaked up from his cooking.

Hux smiled. “I appreciate the gesture then.” He walked in further studying all the different art pieces around the living room area of Thrawns’ living quarters. “These are all so beautiful.”

Thrawn smiled, “I’m glad you like them. Most don’t stop to appreciate art.”

Hux wandered into the kitchen and rested against the counter, watching Thrawn finish up the meal. He hummed happily as he was handed a glass of wine. He couldn’t help but study Thrawn since the man was now out of uniform. The alien wearing a tight black shirt and dark jeans, Hux enjoyed his broad chest and back the definition in them, it wasn’t too much, the lean tone muscles working as Thrawn cooked. Hux also enjoyed that his broad frame tapered down to a nice waist and he couldn’t help but stare at Thrawns’ ass, enjoying the view.

“Hey now you can look all you want later.”

Hux blushed realizing he had been caught. “Sorry I was just admiring you…”

Thrawn chuckled and handed Hux a plate of spaghetti. “Food first, you’ll need the energy.”

They both moved to the small dining table that was in the corner of the small living room. Hux made a pleased noise at his first bite. “Oh stars, Thrawn this is divine!”

“I am glad you like it, I admit this is pretty good. So for this training once you are done eating I would like you to strip for me. As I stated before I will be teaching you strategy so we can sharpen your senses. Pass and you get rewarded, fail and you will be punished.”

“What type of punishment are we talking about?” Hux asked swallowing his food.

“Spanking, whipping, being tied up and strung from the ceiling or tied to furniture, denial of release,” Thrawn said without missing a beat.

Hux gulped, but cursed himself as he became aroused. 

“Are those okay for you General.” 

“Please call me Armitage.” Hux chewed on his lip, thinking for a moment. “Yes those are fine punishments.”

“Excellent.” Thrawn smiled and finished his plate, carrying it to the kitchen, he then retired to his living room sitting on an ice blue couch. 

Hux soon followed, setting his plate in the sink. He stood before Thrawn who was splayed out on the couch, his arms across the back of the couch and his legs spread open. Hux chewed his lip but began to take his clothes off for the other man. 

Red eyes watched the other man undress as a hum of approval came from the alien. “So beautiful, just as I imagined.”

Blush crept across huxs’ cheeks and shoulders, he let his red shirt flow to the ground then began to undo his pants, letting them fall to the floor so he could step out of them. He climbed onto Thrawn as Thrawn patted his lap, setting his legs on either side of the alien. 

Thrawn let his hands wander against Huxs’ smooth skin, gaining a soft noise from the General. “You’re so smooth, so soft, this is enjoyable for me.”

Hux looked down at Thrawn his face flushed. “Can we skip strategy? I just want the reward.” He yelped as there was a hard smack to his ass.

“I’m still going to have you sharpen your skills, you can be so much more deadly and that just adds to your beauty.” There was a slight growl in his words as he grabbed Huxs’ ass. 

Thrawn gave Hux scenarios and based upon Huxs’ answers he either got soft gentle touches and kisses while other brought harsh punishments from the sting of Thrawns’ hand to that of a riding crop coming down on his flesh. Soon he found himself on his knees spider gag in his mouth and face to face with Thrawns’ cock. His eyes going wide, it was not like a humans cock, it was tapered to a soft round end flaring out at the base of the head most likely to easily spread whomever he was mating with to prepare them for the shear girth of his ridged cock. Hux could feel his cock twitch as Thrawn pushed into his mouth. 

“You seem to be enjoying this Armitage or am I wrong?”

Hux groaned around Thrawn as he looked at him. He was enjoying himself. 

Thrawn thrust into Huxs’ mouth a few more times before pulling out and stroking himself. “Did you prepare yourself like I asked of you?”

Hux nodded in fervor. He was aching to be touched, everything Thrawn had done to him had him wanting more touch. 

Thrawn removed the gag and pulled Hux up off the floor, pulling him to the bedroom. Hux noticed Thrawns’ actions changed, he became slightly more animalistic and not so composed. Hux yelped lightly as he was tossed onto the bed. Thrawn pulled him to the edge of the bed lining himself up with Huxs’ puckered hole. He gently rocked into his human companion. 

Hux cried out at the feeling but soon relaxed and began to enjoy the feeling of Thrawn pushing in and out of his body. Stars how he felt like he was on fire but he was enjoying every bit of it. Thrawn held his hips tightly as he began to pick up the pace. 

“K-kriff Thrawn, you feel so good…”

“I’m surprised you’re handling me so well for being a virgin.”

Hux blushed, “how did you know?”

Thrawn snapped his hips forward causing Hux to cry out. “By how you’re body is reacting, such a touch starved needy thing, it’s glorious.” Thrawn grunted and began to pound into Hux, the ridges of his cock soon connecting with Armitages’ prostate causing the red head to cry out and clench around the alien. Thrawn only sped up the pace, causing Hux to become overstimulated.   
Hux clung to Thrawn, his back arching. Both groaning and grunting as both pushed each other into their orgasms. Hux painted his stomach and chest in strands of cum as he felt Thrawn fill his ass with warm cum. 

Thrawn caught himself from falling on top of Hux, he gently pulled out of Hux causing the human to whimper at the loss. He chuckled, “come on my little ginger joy, let’s go get washed up.” He caught Hux in a kiss picking him up and carrying him to the refresher. Hux smiled and rested his head against Thrawns’ chest. He knew this wouldn’t be the last training.


	4. Bedroom Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn and Hux cuddle while having idle chat in the Grand Admirals bed.

Hux yawned and stretched as he woke up, his mind soon alerting him that he wasn’t in his own bed. He looked around the dim room before taking note that there was an arm around him, soon memories of the evening flooded back to him and he settled back into the embrace. He smiled to himself and enjoyed the feeling of Thrawns’ cool blue skin. 

Thrawn hummed in his sleep and pulled Hux closer to him, “Mmmm good morning to you as well, General.”

“Good Morning Grand Admiral.”

“Please call me Thrawn or if you’d like you may use my full name since you seem to be able to pronounce it so well.”

“I’ve studied your language about a dozen times, granted some of it I am able to speak because it seems your kind has a different set of chords or muscles that allow you to produce the different sound,” Hux turned in the embrace to face the alien, staring into those red eyes, he noted how different Thrawn looked like this. The red lines under his eyes signifying the royalty of his family, even for a clone he resembled the former Chiss well. 

“Studying me are we?” Thrawn gave a chuckle as he raised a questioning dark eyebrow.

“Just taking the sight of you in,” Hux responded in kind. “It’s not every day I am this close and personal with one from the Chiss race, even if you are a clone.”

Thrawn chuckled, “am I really that different and foreign to you Hux? Surely you have met other species.”

“Only Twi’leks and a few others but never a Chiss, it’s to be said no one ever survives a counter with one of you… you guys are valiant warriors that never back down from a challenge, smart and cunning in every sense.” Hux said as his fingers lightly ghosted the plains of Thrawns’ torso. He adored the lean muscular frame beside him. 

Thrawn reached up with a gentle hand, placing it on Huxs’ cheek. “That may be true but I could never bring myself to strike against you, you don’t fall far from the thinking of a Chiss which is unusual for a human, usually your kind is quick to make rash decisions without thinking of the consequences. Your kind fights so blindly yet somehow you manage to use strategy in such a way it reminds me of myself and of my kind.”

Hux nuzzled the hand and smiled at the praise. “I’m glad you see me in such good lighting, most do not.”

Thrawn smirked giving a small chuckle, “Because they wish to undermine you and come out on top. You are one of the most powerful men in command of all the First Order, flexing your power much further than your father ever got, you put him to shame. You’re a terrifying force to deal with.”

Huxs’ head swam at the praise he was gaining from the Grand Admiral, a soft blush creeping across the man’s pale skin.

“Ah so you do like being praised, now that’s interesting, both touch starved and needing of praise, it gives more information about you then you would probably ever let anyone know verbally.” 

Hux frowned slightly but then shrugged nestling his face against the crook of Thrawns’ throat. “Mmmm is it almost day cycle?”

“No we still have another three hours if you’d like to sleep more.” Thrawn kissed the top of Huxs’ head, squeezing the smaller man to him as if he were going to disappear, his hand wandering over the bite mark on Huxs’ shoulder. He felt bad for having bitten the General so hard to have left a mark but at the same time he couldn’t help but give into his primal instinct in wanting to possess his what he hoped to be new mate.


	5. Pt. 5

“Calm yourself, you cannot beat me if you are letting your emotions control your actions.” Thrawn said sharply looking at Hux who was again laid out on the floor again, both of them in officers’ training sweats as they were assigned to do combat training today. “Do I need to use my tactics here as well? Thrawn asked raising a slender blue eyebrow.

Hux almost paled but the pink in his cheeks gave him away. “No Grand Admiral that is not necessary here.” He rose from the floor picking up the vibra-rod while he got up, both men taking their stance. Hux was in awe at the speed and agility Thrawn had. Almost as if Thrawn knew exactly what Huxs’ next moves were. Hux had to admit that tactically he wasn’t up to par when it came to Thrawns’ standards but he had the hunger to learn from the being.

Hux sneered as he was put on his back again. “Tsk, tsk General I had expected more from you, this is just disappointing. Maybe I’ll just find someone else to give my knowledge to,” the words said with a smirk.

As if something had flipped in Hux he was soon on his feet and Thrawn met the ground hard. “You will not!” Hux stated through gritted teeth. “I deserve this!”

Thrawn stared up at Hux wide eyed then grinned, “So that’s what it takes to get you to react like you should. You fear losing the things you hold onto dearly. Charmed by the way.”

Hux stepped back realizing what he had done. “I’m sorry Grand Admiral I am not sure what came over me, I just felt all the anger and hatred from when my Father used to take away my things or call me useless. I don’t want to be seen that way, I don’t want to be seen as weak.” Hux offered a hand to help Thrawn up. 

Thrawn took the offer but instead pulled the other man down and pinned him, animosity in his actions as he studied the pinned Hux. “You’re not weak unless you see yourself as such, besides no one has ever put me on my back in combat until today, congratulations. Just remember who you belong to General.”

Hux was shocked by the small show of declaration, he had never dealt with someone liking him let alone declare him as theirs, it made him head swim.

As months went by Thrawn courted Hux by bringing him small items from planetary visits and in turn Hux would get his hands on art that had escaped Thrawns’ hands. Thrawn would greatly accept them and be awestruck that Hux took his time to find the pieces of art. From time to time they would visit and spend the night in one another’s’ quarters. Thrawn loved to cuddle Hux because of how warm and soft he was and Hux loved to cuddle Thrawn because of the aliens skin was smooth but cool to the touch and reminded him of the cooler times on Arkanis. Their bond had also grown much stronger.

Hux had planned a special shore leave for them, he wanted to show Thrawn his appreciation. Rumors had begun to surface about the two, both however were quick to deny or put the rumor to rest immediately. Their relationship was strictly behind closed doors.

Once in his room at the Oasis resort on Felucia Hux relaxed he knew Thrawns’ shuttle would arrive within the hour. After having some tea and reading a quick report Hux decided he would get ready for the arrival of his partner. 

“Hux, I’m here.” Thrawn set his bags down inside the entrance hall before closing the door behind him, he studied the large living room before hearing a call from the bedroom. As he rounded the corner to the bedroom he drank in the sight before him. “Oh my….” 

Hux was laying across the bed sporting thigh high stripped socks, black half palmed gloves and an officers’ cap. He gave Thrawn a smile and small coy wave before wiggling. “See something you like?”

Thrawn swallowed and nodded crossing the thresh hold to the bedroom as he began to remove his uniform, making sure to take his time so Hux could admire him, after all Hux enjoyed the Chiss’ body. He loved every bit of Thrawn and couldn’t seem to get enough.

“So this is what you’ve been scheming pet?” Thrawn grinned as he crawled onto the bed, soon pinning Hux under him, “So many secrets just to get this one by me hmmm?” Thrawn kissed Hux deeply, “I was worried we were goin to have a fall out when you started working overtime but now I see why you did. Beautiful choice Armitage, very beautiful, just like you.”

Hux blushed at Thrawns’ words. “I just wanted to do something special for the both of us, since we are coming up on one year of us being together.” This made the alien smile. 

“I love that you’ve been keeping track of our time spent together so sentimental.”

Hux frowned slightly. “Why wouldn’t I you are my world in a way.”

Thrawn chuckled, “I meant no offense darling calm down. I just usually don’t keep track of dates as you already know.” Thrawn pressed a kiss between Huxs’ shoulder blades, his right hand travelling in between them, from the small of Huxs’ back to the cleft of his ass, slender blue fingers circling the ring of muscles finding it to be slick. “Oh my, someone took some extra time to prep didn’t they?”

Hux gasped lightly and nodded as Thrawn pushed two fingers into the bratty red head, his hands gripped at the sheets below him. He knew Thrawn had pinned him so he couldn’t be greedy and rock his hips into Thrawns hand, nor could he get friction from the sheets against his erection. Mewling like a kitten as Thrawn worked his fingers in and out of Hux expertly. 

“You’re such a good boy, so eager to please me, yet so naughty, eager to make me unfocused and hungry with desire.” Thrawn whispered into Huxs’ ear as he teased the human. 

Hux bit his lip and whined. “Please, fill me, I need you, no, I want you…” 

Thrawn chuckled, “you’ll have to try better than that.”

Hux was groaning and wanted friction so badly, not only that but he wanted Thrawn in him badly. “Please Thrawn, I want to feel you… ah… I want you deep inside me, I want you to claim me as yours as you’ve done so many times before.”

Thrawn growled and removed his fingers; he teased Hux with the tip of his cock before slowly sinking into the man. Hux cried out as Thrawn began to stretch him even though they had done this many times each time was like the first but both were addicted to the feeling and rush it gave them. 

Hux cried out again as Thrawn pulled out slowly then snapped his hips forward. “Oh Kriff…”

“Still as needy as ever….” Thrawn grunted as began to thrust in and out of Hux. “My sweet little General…”

Hux was lost in bliss as Thrawn pounded into him. He was groaning and crying out for Thrawn, his hands grasping the sheets so hard the sheets began to tear. “Oh Thrawn… you feel so good.”

Thrawn growled and bit down on Huxs’ shoulder in the same place he always did. Hux cried out as Thrawn began to lose himself. The man tightening his arms around Hux, his pace becoming erratic. He stilled himself as he came deep within Hux, his seed filling the man and spilling out the sides. Hux groaned and came against the already ruined sheets.

Hux panted and shuddered. “Thrawn, I love you…”

Thrawn leaned down and kissed Hux, “I love you Armitage.” He smiled.


End file.
